Computing systems, and their components, are subject to various failures which may result in the loss of data. In order to mitigate the risk of data loss due to hardware failures, or any other unforeseen and unavoidable circumstances, organizations rely on backup solutions to maintain organization's data and application ready for recovery.
In today's growing business demands, use of virtual environment has become common for hosting different applications and services, and processing different data in different formats. Likewise, backup of virtual environments is also undertaken by organizations to ensure availability of the virtual machines (VMs) at all times.